Second Chances
by Bucken-Berry
Summary: When Elliot is injured, George realizes that they both need a second chance. On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own

Elliot had always had two rules he held close to his heart. Always follow the rules of the bible, and don't try to fight the inevitable.

But right now, those two were hopelessly conflicted. What his heart told him was, according to the good book, forbidden.

He didn't know when it had happened. It just crashed on him one night, with enough force to stop him in his tracks. He pushed the thought away- a few Hail Mary's, a confession every so often- and at first, it worked. "O my god, I am heartily sorry for having offended thee…" and it truly seemed to work. It seemed like he really could pray and stop the thoughts- he had managed to stop the impure thoughts for a long while. He thought he was being tested in his faith by God, and He would see Elliot through. If he prayed enough, if he resisted temptation.

But each Act of Contrition only made the thoughts vanish for a little while, until they were back again, more intense than ever before. Eventually, he stopped going to confession about it. Elliot was the model altar boy; no one suspected a thing.

But Elliot knew. And it was frustrating him. How? How could he, a 45 year old with a wife and five kids, be attracted to a man? It was impossible. Surely ever bit of evidence before him- his body's reaction, his dreams, and his desires- he couldn't believe them.

He hadn't been able to believe that he was falling for George, the day he realized it. Elliot hadn't liked George at first. No, he'd hated him. But then, gradually, they began to warm up to each other. He bonded with George and found that they were more compatible than he thought. They got coffees and ate lunch together, talking about the little things- George's nieces and nephews, Elliot's own children, childhood memories- it had been amazing.

And then, before Elliot realized what was happening, he was in love with him. George would mention a casual date, and a painful stab of jealousy would hit him. He'd give George a ride home and then have to fight not to pin him to the window and kiss him. He had had to bite his tongue, more than once, to keep himself from asking George if he could stay at his house.

Then, one night, Kathy had told him that it couldn't work. They'd tried, for little Eli's sake, to be together, but it just wasn't working. It was his fault- he was married to his job. But he couldn't quit, so he lost Kathy.

George had been there for him through all the tears and frustration. He'd even managed to turn shrink mode off- they watched stupid movies and ate box after box of Chinese takeout instead of talking directly about their feelings. Elliot had never wanted anyone to be his more than he wanted George that night. He wanted so desperately to be with him.

He could almost feel George's body against his own. He wanted him. He didn't know how it had happened, but Elliot Stabler, the world's straightest cop, model Catholic and father of five… wasn't the world's straightest cop or a model Catholic.

A question brought him out of his thoughts. "Elliot, are you okay?" George asked softly from across the table. They'd just gotten done interviewing the worst perpetrator they'd seen in a long time. A serial rapist, who seemed likely to get off on a psych defense, despite all the traumatized victims and a clear knowledge of right and wrong.

Elliot didn't feel up to grappling with himself and trying to hide his feelings from George. "I'm fine, doc," He replied tartly, hoping George would get the message..

"You only call me 'doc' when you aren't fine at all," George informed him.

"It's nothing. Really." After lying to George for all these months, months of hiding his biggest secret, the lie slipped almost easier from his lips than the truth ever would. It would be a cold day in hell before he told George how much he cared.

"Elliot, you aren't fine. You're agitated. What's bothering you?" George asked knowingly.

"That scumbag-" He inclined his head towards the door- "He pisses me off." He gave a frustrated huff when George opened his mouth to reply. As much as Elliot cared for George, he didn't want to be psychoanalyzed by him. He didn't want the truth to come out. So he decided to push George away.

"Elliot-" George began, only to be cut off.

"I don't want to be analyzed right now, okay? I'm leaving." He stood up. George stopped him and set a hand on his shoulder.

"Elliot, if you just say what's bugging you-"

Elliot shook his head and interrupted again. "I'm not going to tell you, doc."

"Does talking make you feel vulnerable? Does it make you feel weak?" George pressed.

_Keep pushing it, doc- really nice. _"You're one to talk about weak," Elliot hissed. He was surprised at the words themselves, and outright shocked by the venom behind them. He didn't want to make George angry with him, he just wanted to leave.

George's eyes narrowed. "And what do you mean by that?"

The reply came too easily. "Guys like you. What, are you afraid of women, or something?" _Great, now he's going to know for sure that I'm… repressed. Way to go, Stabler._

"Excuse me? Where the hell did that come from?" George exclaimed. He looked disgusted. "I never used Kathy leaving against you- so why would you use this against me?" _That's different, George. Kathy leaving doesn't make you any more attainable._

"Well, you're just a holier-than-thou saint then," Elliot mocked. _WHY am I being such a prick to him? I'm going to ruin any chance- no, what am I talking about? There is no chance._

"What did I do to piss you off?" George hissed.

"Besides always trying to prove that you're right even when you aren't?"

"Fuck off and get the hell out of my way," George said lowly. "I don't know why you feel the need to use me as an emotional punching bag, but I'm done." He started walking to the door. Great, _I blew it._

"Here, let me give you a hand!" Elliot snarled. He fisted his hand in George's shirt and pushed him roughly. George hit his head on the wall and let out a shout of pain. _Oh shit._

"Elliot, go to hell. I can't believe I actually thought I would grow to like you if I gave you time," George said acidly.

"Try to like me? Don't you mean try to get in my pants?" Elliot asked furiously. _What the hell, Stabler?_

George walked over to him and punched him with surprising strength. "Now why would I want to sleep with an arrogant prick like you? If I didn't know you better, I'd say it's you who wants to sleep with me!"

Elliot froze. George let out a humorless laugh.

"Fuck you." Elliot hissed. He stormed out of the room and to the parking lot.

Only then did he realize what had happened. "He's never speaking to me again. I blew it!" He whispered to himself. "Why did I do that?"


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot's sudden outburst hurt, more than George would admit. He choked down a sob and left the station. At least Elliot had shown his true self now, before George had told him exactly what he felt.

Whatever. He was done. He started to drive home, only to realize his car was almost out of gas. He sighed and stopped at a station near his house to fill the car up.

Elliot didn't know why, but he immediately drove to a gas station near George's house. He knew the doctor often went there for small grocery items, so maybe he could apologize before George's anger had time to become permanent.

He walked in and saw George standing at the counter. He walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Yea- Elliot." His voice went from friendly to acidic in a split second.

"George, I'm sorry," Elliot began desperately.

"Go to hell!" George growled. He jerked his arms away from Elliot's.

"George, I'm sorry! I just couldn't cope with-"

"Couldn't cope with WHAT, Elliot? What is going that's so bad, you would just lash out at me like that? I thought our friendship meant more to you than that!"

"I-" He never got to finish his sentence. Two men walked in and it was immediately clear to George and Elliot that they intended to become violent. They shared a look and prepared themselves.

They waited for a few seconds. George's heart pounded in anticipation. He hadn't needed to do this part of being an FBI agent in a long time.

As soon as the men went for their guns, Elliot and George had theirs out. The motion felt automatic: George barely even noticed it. One advantage of the training George had at Quantico. He didn't like guns at all, but it was useful to have one and know how to use it.

"FBI! Put the gun down!" George yelled. He tightened his finger on the trigger.

"No way, man!" One of them yelled back.

"I said put the gun down or I will fire!"

"No you won't!" He pointed his gun in George's direction and fired.

The next minute was a blur for George. Adrenaline flowed through his veins and blocked everything else out. He shot the men- one in the stomach, one in the shoulder. His senses were heightened: his sight was sharper, sounds were louder. The sound of his gun firing at them seemed to echo for a long time after the sound had actually faded.

He came back to himself and took a deep breath. He called for a few officers and some buses and then turned to look at Elliot- and froze in shock.

Elliot was lying on the ground, in a spreading pool of blood. George knelt down and checked for a pulse, sagging in relief when he found one. He applied pressure to the spot on the left side of Elliot's chest.

"Unh!" Elliot protested feebly. Sweat started breaking over his skin.

"Sorry, Elliot, but I have to apply pressure to that," George whispered soothingly. Elliot didn't reply. "Elliot, you need to keep talking. Why don't you tell me what you were doing here?"

"I wanted to find you and apologize," Elliot panted.

"Easy, just take some deep breaths," George encouraged.

Elliot took in a breath to talk, but it caught and he coughed painfully. George moved one hand over and let Elliot press against it while he waited for Elliot to stop coughing and breathe better.

"God, that hurts!" Elliot gasped as the coughs subsided. He let out a low groan. "God…"

"Sorry, Elliot. An ambulance is on the way," George said softly.

"S'ok…" Elliot mumbled. His eyes began to close.

"Elliot, what are your children named, again?" George asked quickly. He needed to keep Elliot talking, no matter what, and Elliot's kids were the first thing topic popped into his mind.

"Why'd you want to know that?" Elliot retorted tiredly.

"Just curious. Is that okay?" George asked.

"Why wouldn't it be? Anyway, they're Maureen, Kathleen, Richard, Elizabeth, and Eli," Elliot said with a long sigh. George couldn't tell whether it was from emotion or trying to ease his breaths.

"I thought that was it. And wasn't it Kathleen who plays the cello in the school orchestra?" George pressed his hands a little tighter into Elliot's wound as he spoke. Elliot moaned helplessly. "Sorry."

"Kathleen's first chair. She started playing five years ago. And Elizabeth plays the piano," Elliot replied.

"Do any of the other kids play?"

"Nah. Richard prefers sports, and Maureen is too busy with college. She used to play the viola in high school, though," Elliot said. He closed his eyes again.

"Elliot, stay awake," George ordered.

"I can't…" Elliot sounded more distant.

"Elliot- Please?" George pressed.

"Doc…" Elliot sighed. "I'm tired. Can I please sleep?"

"Not yet," George informed him.

"What else do you need me to tell you?" Elliot asked tiredly. George noted, with a stab of fear, that Elliot's disorientation, combined with his other symptoms, indicated that he was in the early stages of hypovolemic shock.

He released a few breaths purposefully. He needed to keep his composure- if he could keep Elliot calm, Elliot would be stronger, and for a longer amount of time. "What upset you so much earlier? You got so angry with me. I wasn't trying to piss you off; I was just trying to talk to you." Not the best topic of conversation, but he was running out of ideas. He was normally good at thinking on his feet, but not in this case.

A look of guilt crossed Elliot's face. The guilt was so intense that it tore at George's heart. "I'm sorry, Doc, I just panicked."

"Panicked? About what? I wasn't going to hurt you," George said confusedly.

"I couldn't let you know," Elliot gasped. He seemed to be having struggling to breathe.

"Elliot, take slow, deep breaths. And what couldn't I know?"

Another look of guilt, along with another expression that George couldn't identify, crossed Elliot's face, but he didn't speak. Elliot was panting for breath. His chest rose evenly, though, which made George think the some blood had gotten into Elliot's lungs, versus an outright collapse. A hemothorax was definitely not a good sign, but it was certainly better than a collapsed lung. "Elliot, say something. Please," George said softly.

Elliot opened his mouth to reply, but just then, George caught a motion out of the corner of his eye. The gunman that he'd hit in the shoulder had retrieved his gun and was pointing at them. Before George could react, the man had fired at them. Elliot cried out and another wound appeared, right below the first. Elliot gasped from pain and surprise. He slumped against the floor.

George shot at the gunman again, and this time it was a lethal shot to the head. He felt a brief pang of remorse for taking a life, but he shook the thought out of his head. He'd have time to feel guilty after he helped Elliot. "Elliot, stay with me," He whispered desperately.

"Doc… I'm… sorry…" Elliot's breathing was definitely labored now, and his skin was pale.

"For what?"

"Everything," Elliot gasped. His chest wasn't rising evenly anymore- the second bullet had definitely hit his lung. George sent a glare at the dead gunman. "George-" Elliot tried to say something, but he lost consciousness abruptly before he could finish the sentence. George applied pressure to the wounds with one hand each, but they were bleeding quickly.

To his relief, the ambulances finally arrived. The first crew walked in. "Officer down over here!" George shouted. They brought a stretcher over and began working on Elliot.

"Can I ride with him?" George asked, then, upon seeing the reluctant look on their face, added, "I'm a doctor. It's been a few years since my trauma rotation, but I remember the basics."

An EMT nodded his acceptance at that and they stabilized Elliot as much as they could before loading him up. George took his vitals while the EMT's started administering some intravenous medications and some blood.

"Systolic BP's at 80 mmhg!" George called out. "He's also markedly tachycardic- 120 bpm."

George found himself falling into doctor mode easily as he continued taking Elliot's vital signs and helped to stabilize him, but he still felt afraid for Elliot. Elliot's chances didn't look good.


	3. Chapter 3

The ambulance ride became a blur, and before George could register it, he was being shooed into a waiting area. Elliot was wheeled off to surgery. He still looked pale and bloody, George noted.

"Are you hurt at all?" A nurse asked, walking up to him. She eyed him carefully.

George shook his head. "The blood isn't mine; it's his." He shuddered inwardly at the realization that he was covered in someone else's blood.

"You should get cleaned up. We'll call you if there's any change-"

"I want to stay here. Do you have any extra shirts?"

The nurse nodded reluctantly. "I always keep a few. Give me a minute." She disappeared for a few minutes. While he was waiting, Captain Cragen and Olivia Benson walked up to him.

"George, what happened?" Olivia exclaimed.

"I ran into Elliot at a gas station near my house. We were talking when we noticed two suspicious men walk in. They pulled out their guns and we pulled ours out. I managed to take them out, but Elliot-"

He had to choke down a sob. The reality of the situation suddenly crashed on him. Elliot could very well be dying, and the last time they had seen each other before the shooting they had argued- Elliot could end up dying thinking that George hated him. It sounded so cliché, but George still felt awful. _I was so stupid about Elliot! Why didn't I say anything to him?_

"Shh, it's okay," Olivia said gently. She set a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Do you need any water or anything before you can continue?"

"No. Anyway, Elliot got shot, and I did some first aid and tried to keep him talking, but then one of them fired and hit Elliot again and I had to shoot the gunman for a second time… Elliot seemed like he would be okay before the second bullet. I should have taken the guns away from the shooters!"

"George, making sure Elliot was okay should have taken priority0 you did everything right. Have you gotten an update on Elliot's condition yet?" Olivia asked.

"No, but I know that he was in bad shape when we arrived. He'll be in surgery for at least a few hours."

Cragen nodded. "You should go home in the meantime, doc," He suggested.

"I want to stay until I know he's okay," George insisted.

"Alright, but you need to go home after that," Cragen said sternly. George nodded his acceptance and gave a nervous-sounding sigh.

The nurse came back with an extra shirt. George murmured his thanks and pulled it on. He couldn't stop staring at the one he'd been wearing earlier. Elliot had lost so much blood…

George sighed and sat down again. Time seemed to have slowed down a ridiculous amount over the next few hours; George only kept himself from falling asleep by sheer willpower.

His thoughts wandered often, usually to Elliot. He and Elliot had become such good friends lately. It had been very gradual; finding themselves alone after a case and having a short conversation, Elliot coming to George for a profile only to find he had some spare time; but then they'd started talking more and more when they were off the clock.

There had been so many times when George had wanted to make a move. Tell Elliot exactly how he felt- but he never had been able to get himself to do it. And now all this. The fight had left him feeling so confused, hurt, and betrayed.

But the thought of Elliot dying at all, let alone without them at least having gotten back to being friends, was the most painful thought.

A nurse came in and walked over to them. "Detective Stabler made it out of surgery and he's in the ICU. But he's unconscious, and we're worried that he may slip into a coma, because he's still showing symptoms of shock."

George inhaled sharply. "Can I see him?"

"Yes, right this way," The nurse said kindly. George followed her to Elliot's room before Cragen's protests could reach his ears.

George was reminded of one thing he had learned during his days as an intern: the impact of seeing a patient in an ICU was always much worse when the patient was someone you knew. This was no exception. Elliot looked pale, forlorn, and ridiculously small because of the machines crowding him.

George sat down next to Elliot with a sigh. Elliot had come so close to death, and seeing Elliot like this was rough. George had hated seeing Elliot so close to death in the gas station, and he hated seeing him comatose, not doing anything except hovering somewhere between death and consciousness.

It was especially hard because George had had feelings for him for a long time. He'd never told Elliot because he was sure Elliot was the world's straightest cop. He hadn't wanted to risk their friendship, but now he regretted it. He wished he'd told Elliot what he felt.

And their friendship really was something special- but the fight still confused him, and it hurt. He forgave Elliot, but he was worried that Elliot wouldn't forgive him for whatever he thought George had done.

He knew they had been stupid, but still, he decided, he could set things right once Elliot woke up. They had survived, and if he was given a second chance, he had to say something. Even if Elliot rejected him, it would be better than continuing to pretend the feelings didn't exist.

If he was lucky, Elliot would actually feel the same, and they'd start a life together... George shook the thought from his head. _He just almost died- stop being stupid! This is no time to think about that!_

He looked over at Elliot again. He decided to tell him how he felt now. He wasn't sure if unconscious people could hear people talking or not- he'd heard stories about people who could hear people speaking, but not everyone could. He didn't have anything to lose, though, and no one but Elliot was in the room, so he decided to try.

"Elliot, I know you're almost certainly not gay, but-" He shook his head again. That would make Elliot think he was getting psychoanalyzed- instant shut down.

"Elliot, this has been on my mind for a long time..." He huffed in frustration. He wanted to say it without sounding like a buttoned-up professional, and without sounding like an awkward teenager with a crush.

He gave a deep sigh and grasped Elliot's hand. "Elliot, our friendship means a lot to me, and I didn't tell you this because I didn't want to risk that friendship, not to mention the fact that I was worried about what Kathy and your kids would think. I don't know what the deal was with that fight… I don't know if you want to even be my friend anymore. But I can't keep hiding my feelings. I care about you more than as a shrink, or a co-worker, or a friend. I love you, Elliot. I know you're straight, or at least, you've never identified as anything else but straight… but if you feel the same, I'll help make it an easier transition. Without the shrinking, because that seems to cause all our problems." He gave a small, ironic laugh, and added, "And if you don't feel the same… just being friends is better than nothing."

_Whew, that felt good._ "You're probably hurting a lot right now, so give yourself a little while and stay… wherever you sent yourself to escape the pain. But you'd better come back after then, okay? I need you, even if it's just as a friend. But I'd love to have you as more than that." He squeezed Elliot's hand tightly. "Just think about it, okay?" He asked softly.

He shook his head. _I don't even know for sure if he hears me or not. _"Anyway, I'm not going to leave, okay? I'm going to stay right here until you wake up."

George stroked the back of Elliot's hand absently while he let his thoughts roam. He wondered how long it would take for Elliot to regain consciousness.

With a sigh, he leaned back slightly and settled in for a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

George yawned and stretched. He'd been here for 12 hours, and had only left the room for a few minutes at a time- and even then, he'd only left when he absolutely had to. And he hadn't left the hospital building at all.

"Are you ever going to leave?" Olivia asked from the door.

"Eventually," George replied.

"In other words, we'd need to physically drag you away," Olivia noted. George chuckled.

"Essentially, yes."

"Why, though?" Olivia asked. "You hardly seem the type to have survivor's guilt or anything."

George shook his head. "It isn't guilt. I do feel upset that he got hurt, and I'm upset that I had to use deadly force on one of the perpetrators, but none of those are the reason I'm here. I'm here because I want to be at his side. No other reason."

"Why do you want to be at his side though?" Olivia pressed.

"Because I just feel like I need to," George replied with a shrug.

Olivia didn't look convinced, but she nodded and accepted his statement. "Anyway, I was going to get some coffee. Do you want some?"

"Yes, please," George said. Olivia nodded and left the room.

George's looked around the room for what felt like the hundredth time before glancing at Elliot again. He was still unsettled by the sight. The red-spotted bandages made Elliot look pale, and the bed seemed to engulf Elliot's frame- he never thought he'd describe Elliot as small for any reason, until now. It didn't sit well with him.

He wanted to fix this, but he didn't know what he could do, besides what he was already doing. "I love you, Elliot," George said softly. "Please wake up soon." He let out a long sigh.

Suddenly, Elliot groaned and shifted. George jolted from surprise before grabbing Elliot's hand. "Elliot, are you awake?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah…" Elliot gasped. He clenched his face, clearly in pain.

George left and told a nurse that Elliot was awake before walking back into the room. He grasped Elliot's hand, tracing the rough skin. "Elliot, do you feel okay?"

"Not really," Elliot tried to suppress a groan but didn't succeed.

"A nurse is coming in to check on you and give you some pain medicine," George said softly. Elliot squeezed his hand and closed his eyes, panting for breath- not because he was truly breathless, but to alleviate the pain in his chest.

A minute later, the nurse arrived and injected the medicine into Elliot's IV. Elliot took a deep breath and tried to speak, but the only sound that emerged was a quiet rasp. George spooned some ice chips into Elliot's mouth. Elliot moaned softly from relief.

"Better?" George asked softly. Elliot nodded.

"Much, much better. But I need to tell you something important."

"Okay," George said simply. "What is it?"

"I love you too," Elliot said quietly.

George stayed quiet for a second before replying. "You- you do? Did you hear me when I was talking to you when you were…?"

"Yeah, I did. I heard you… I was just too tired to open my eyes. And, until I heard what you said, I thought you hated me for what I did… I didn't tell you because I still had trouble accepting being attracted to men. I know sexual orientation is hardwired into is even if we don't notice it, but I pretended I didn't. I refused to accept being attracted to you. And when I did manage to accept it, I like you, felt like I didn't want to risk our friendship. When I couldn't accept it, I ended up doing the immature stuff I did… but now everything feels clear. I've never been with a man before, but I want to be with you."

George's breath hitched in his throat. He 'd hoped to hear Elliot saying he loved George back, but the words still sounded amazing enough to stun him. "I want to be with you too," He mumbled. He moved his hand up to Elliot's face and caressed his cheek.

Elliot grasped George's hand and brought it to his lips. George smiled and grabbed Elliot's hand and kissed it softly in return.

"Your lips are soft," Elliot noted with a grin.

George chuckled softly. "So are yours. They're chapped though."

"They always are," Elliot said with a laugh. "Let's see how they feel against yours."

He pulled George in by his shirt and kissed George gently, his hands wrapped around George's shoulders. George returned the kiss with the same tenderness. It seemed to last for days; it was easily the best kiss George had ever had.

"I didn't think you could be that gentle," George teased when he pulled away.

Elliot wrapped an arm around George's waist. "Only for you, George."

George smiled softly. "I'm so glad you're okay. I thought I was going to lose you…"

"I thought I wasn't going to make it, too," Elliot said. His voice held a myriad of emotions.

"Right after you got hurt?" George asked. He thought that his question was unnecessary but he still felt the need to ask it. His hand trembled slightly as he laced his fingers with Elliot's.

"Yeah, but- I… this is going to sound weird," Elliot warned him nervously.

"That's fine," George assured him. He leaned over and kissed Elliot's forehead. "I love you. I promise, whatever you say is okay with me." He set a hand on Elliot's cheek.

Elliot leaned into the touch and started to smile, but the smile faded once he started talking. "Well, I- you know how some people, when they almost die, they see things?"

"Yeah, we doctors call them, uniquely enough, near death experiences," George said with a half-laugh.

"You psychiatrists have no imagination," Elliot joked with a tiny grin. "Anyway," His mood got serious again, "I- well, I saw you. You told me to hang on, to just keep breathing, and…" He shook his head and rested his head on George's shoulder.

George swallowed visibly and rubbed Elliot's neck. He pressed his lips to Elliot's temple. "It's okay now. I know that was probably unsettling, but it'll get better from here. You're safe."

"Yeah, I guess," Elliot mumbled. He buried his face in George's neck. "I was just so afraid I'd die without ever getting to tell you how I feel. I didn't want you to think I hated you."

"I was afraid you'd die thinking I hated you," George said. He sighed and kissed Elliot softly. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you feel the same," Elliot said. He shuddered slightly. "But I'm still a little shaken. That's the closest I've ever come to death."

"I know," George said simply.

George leaned back and held Elliot close, squeezing his arms and whispering reassurances in his ear. After a moment he started massaging Elliot's shoulders. Elliot closed his eyes and relaxed. "That feels really good." He muttered. He let out a deep sigh.

"I can do that for as long as you like," George offered quietly. "When we get home I can do that, too."

"You want me to come home with you?" Elliot asked hopefully.

"Yes," George said firmly. "More than anything."

"This will be perfect, then," Elliot said with a contented sigh.

"Absolutely perfect," George agreed quietly. He kissed Elliot softly, pleased to feel Elliot return the kiss. "I've wanted to do this for so long. Almost since the second I met you."

"It took me a little longer to acknowledge my feelings for you," Elliot admitted. "But I'm happy we're together now. I want this."

"All of it?" George asked. "You're willing to tell your family, and the people we work with?"

"Yes," Elliot said immediately. "It'll be awkward, but you're worth it."

George blushed lightly. "You're definitely worth it. You're even worth getting my best suit ruined," He teased.

"Hey, how do you think I feel?" Elliot said with mock rage. George chuckled and kissed Elliot's cheek, stroking Elliot's back as he did so.

Elliot kissed George's lips softly. He sighed when he pulled away. "I love you, George. And, though I really want to keep talking to you, I'm tired," Elliot muttered.

George smiled and hugged him. "You need to rest; you'll get worn out easily for a while, until your injuries heal. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

"'Kay," Elliot mumbled. His voice sounded groggy and distant.

"I love you," George whispered in his ear.

"I love you too," Elliot sighed as he settled down. He set his head in George's lap. George stroked his hair and Elliot fell asleep quickly. George still continued to stroke his hair absently, a new thrill of happiness, relief, and anticipation running through him. Elliot was all right, and he wanted to be with George… it felt almost too good to be true. Things didn't usually happen that flawlessly. Well, he wouldn't call Elliot getting hurt 'flawless', but it was working better than he thought it would.

Elliot mumbled something and tightened his grip on George's waist. George laughed softly and looked at the peaceful expression on Elliot's face. Elliot would have a long recovery, but now he at least had some color to his skin and he wasn't struggling to breathe. It was a start. He smiled as he stroked Elliot's chest.

Olivia walked back in the room with the coffees. She raised her eyebrows as she took in the sight of Elliot's head resting in George's lap.

"I wasn't expecting that from the buttoned-up doctor and the choir boy," Olivia said. Her voice lacked condemnation- she sounded amused, if anything. George felt thankful that they were with SVU- working sex crimes meant they weren't as judgmental as other units might be.

"Yeah, well…" He trailed off with a slight shrug.

"So the second he wakes up, he declares his love for you. If only I was so lucky…"

George raised his eyebrows.

Olivia took a minute to register what she'd said. "Oh! Not Elliot, just… someone." She laughed and shook her head. "Yeah, Elliot and I would make a great couple," She said sarcastically.

George laughed, feeling positively ecstatic. He still could hardly believe that- he check his watch- 14 hours ago, he'd been riding in an ambulance with Elliot, fighting to save him. And now Elliot was recovering, and they'd start a life together within a few days. He beamed at the thought.

"You're awfully happy," Olivia noted.

George nodded. "I mean, this isn't going to be easy, it isn't going to be perfect, but I think it'll work."

"I'm happy for you guys," Olivia said.

"Thanks," George replied.

"Do you guys need anything?" Olivia asked.

"No. Thank you, though," George replied. Olivia nodded and walked away.

George turned his attention back to Elliot as he shifted uneasily. Elliot groaned and started to turn over.

"Shh, it's okay," George whispered. He stroked Elliot's head, moving down to his shoulders and back up again. "Relax."

Elliot made a soft "Mmph" and settled down. George was unsure whether Elliot was having a nightmare or whether he was half-awake, but it didn't matter at the moment. He'd just have to ask Elliot about it when he woke up.

"I'll stay here, Elliot," He whispered to the injured man. He brought Elliot's hand to his lips, then nuzzled it against his face. He gave a deep sigh and let his thoughts roam.

He wondered briefly how well Elliot would take the transition. He knew that what Elliot felt was real, but it wouldn't be easy to adjust. Telling Kathy and Elliot's kids could wait a while, but it would need to happen eventually, and Elliot's family would probably have a hard time accepting it. That, in turn, would increase Elliot's frustration.

Still, George wanted to try. He wanted Elliot, wanted to be with him. He'd put everything he had into the relationship. He was sure that Elliot wanted it just as much, so he was hopeful that it would work. They just had to be patient.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: So sorry I haven't been updating my stories too often lately! School has been kicking my ass. But I'm hoping to get my stories updated more often on weekends and when I have free time. So anyway, here's the new chapter._  
_

_He was alone, trying to fight against several gunmen. They shot him, and he cried out, falling backwards, and he tried frantically to escape. It was all in vain, however, because they continued attacking him. Blood rapidly spilled from Elliot's body._

_He looked over at George, silently begging him for help, but George just shook his head, looking angry and hurt. Elliot had wronged him so much, he knew, and he'd never get the chance to apologize. George hated him and Elliot would never get the chance to make it right or tell him how he felt. Elliot would die alone._

_Elliot felt himself getting weaker. He barely managed to whisper George's name before breath left his body entirely._

Elliot woke up with a gasp. He quickly became more aware, blinking sleep from his eyes and letting the fog leave his mind. The dream disturbed and scared him; it had felt real, and he was terrified of it.

Elliot frowned as he felt someone shift next to him. "Doc?" Elliot called softly.

He looked over to see that George had fallen asleep. Apparently George had neglected to sleep for as long as he'd been here, and had become too exhausted to stay awake any longer. The thought made him feel simultaneously guilty and pleased; guilt that George was neglecting himself for Elliot's sake, but he was pleased that someone loved him enough to do that.

The happiness won out when Elliot took another look at the good doctor sleeping. He looked relaxed and peaceful. Elliot smiled softly and hugged George's narrow, inviting waist closer.

Then Elliot shifted, suppressing a groan of pain, and moved his head back onto George's chest, becoming more relaxed as he listened to the doctor's heartbeat. He felt slightly embarrassed at the fact that he was an adult, yet he liked listening to heartbeats, but he didn't care at the moment. He gave a quiet sigh of contentment at the thought that he had George now. He could do this for hours, when they weren't at work. And before returning to work, he'd be off-duty for at least two weeks.

He pressed an awkwardly-aimed kiss to George's neck. George woke up and blinked, smiling at the detective lying with him.

"Sorry," George mumbled. "I should have stayed awake"

"It's okay. You should have slept before this though. You could have gone home," Elliot said.

George shook his head. "I wasn't about to leave you." Elliot gave an appreciative smile and squeezed George's waist.

"How are you feeling?" George asked, stroking Elliot's shoulder.

"I've been better physically," Elliot said honestly. "But I feel good having you here." He looked up and smirked at George's disheveled appearance. "How are you?"

"Good," George said simply. He kept rubbing Elliot's shoulder with one hand, but he grasped Elliot's hand with the other, lacing his fingers with Elliot's. "Really good."

"When do I get out of here?" Elliot asked. He was already tired of the hospital bed.

George chuckled softly, sensing Elliot's restlessness, boredom, and irritation. "It figures that you would want out of here immediately despite the two chest wounds. Anyway, you leave tomorrow, since you have somewhere to go and someone to help you around," George said, deliberately choosing his words.

"You really want me to stay with you?" Elliot asked, for affirmation.

"Of course I do," George murmured. He wrapped his arms around Elliot's waist. "Really, I do. More than anything."

Elliot opened his mouth to reply, but a nurse walked in before he could. She raised her eyebrows at the sight of George and Elliot cuddled together. She didn't comment, but she did smile at them.

"Food should be coming in a minute, if you're hungry," She told Elliot. She checked the monitors and began listening to Elliot's lung sounds. She continued to take Elliot's vitals, nodding approvingly at each sign. "Anyway," She said, "Your vitals are looking good. We'll still keep you here till tomorrow, but after that you're free to go." She walked back out of the room.

A minute later, a hospital worker brought a plate in. Elliot took a bite of the food, an expression of disgust presenting on his face. "Please tell me you can cook better than this," Elliot pleaded, gesturing at his plate.

"Is it even possible to cook worse than that?" George queried.

"No," Elliot agreed flatly. "I think Lizzie's old easy-bake oven makes better food than this."

George gave a laugh. "Maybe I'll sneak some halfway decent food in for you later."

"The good doctor George Huang, breaking a hospital's rules? I must be pretty special," Elliot teased.

"Or maybe I just pity you," George retorted playfully.

Elliot snorted. "Yeah, whatever." He pulled George in for a long kiss. He was amused that George looked breathless when he broke away.

He glanced over at the monitor next to him, and then his face fell suddenly.

"What's wrong?" George asked, immediately seeing the change in Elliot's expression.

"George, can I talk to you about something?" Elliot asked.

"Of course. What's wrong?" George asked again. Then he remembered the soft noises Elliot had made, before George had fallen asleep. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yeah, I did… I dreamed that the same thing happened, but I ended up dying, and normally it wouldn't bother me so much, but I just… I don't…" He sighed, looking downward. He closed his eyes. "I don't want to be alone… I don't want to die yet. I know I didn't die and I'm not alone, but I so easily could have made both of those things happen. I could have died, and the last thing I would have done was make you hate me. I was an ass, and I..."

"I forgave you quickly. I could never hate you," George assured him. "I know this was traumatic for you, but we have a second chance now. You have a second chance to do this how you want, and we have a second chance to build a friendship and, now, a relationship. This will help you grow."

"Okay, doc," Elliot murmured. He gave a deep sigh. "I'm really grateful for that. I just… I don't know, I feel like I still need to apologize."

"You don't need to, but I'll say I forgive you anyway," George said.

Elliot nodded and reclined his head. "Now we just have to tell the others, eventually."

"Olivia already knows," George informed him. "She, uh, saw us."

"Aw, well…" Elliot sighed. He leaned back further, closing his eyes. "If there was one person who had to find out in that awkward a way, she's the best one."

"True. She isn't a judging person," George agreed.

Elliot nodded and gave a deep sigh. He felt George's arms wrapped securely around him, and it made him feel content and relaxed. He felt his eyelids getting heavy. "I'm going back to sleep. You should go home and get some sleep, too," Elliot murmured.

"I want to stay with you," George protested.

"No offense, but if I'm asleep, it doesn't really matter." He squeezed George's leg. "I appreciate you staying with me, but I don't want you to stress yourself out."

"I'm not tired… I got enough sleep here," George said stubbornly. He patted the bed for emphasis.

"Then aren't you hungry?"

George sighed and looked downwards. "Ravenous," George admitted. "Alright. I'll stay until you fall asleep, then I'll go home," He relented.

"I love you, George," Elliot sighed.

"You too," George replied. He moved one arm and gently stroked Elliot's hair. Elliot drifted off, feeling peaceful for the first time in months.


End file.
